


Jongin Watches 100 Days My Prince

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 100 Days My Prince - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Jongin keeps his jealousy in check while watching 100 Days My Prince. Well... mostly.





	Jongin Watches 100 Days My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Kaisoo are in an established, years-long relationship. This fic is consistent with my Waxing & Waning universe, which is a long nonau saga, but can be read without knowing any of that background.
> 
> *This fic is a lot more enjoyable if you're familiar with the 100DMP Kdrama.

It’s fine. It’s totally fine and objectively well done. After some trepidation at the short preview clip of Kyungsoo’s first  _ big _ on-screen kiss last week, seeing the thing in its totality is actually not so bad. Jongin is completely f.i.n.e. Okay, not completely, but 99% fine.

“Put the phone away. He’s purposefully maintaining his chill because you’re filming him,” Chanyeol complains, kicking at Sehun’s hand with a lazy foot while they lounge on the couch in their living room. 

Sehun tweaks Yeol’s toe to shoo it away and sighs, resigned that he’s not gonna get a pouty shot of Jongin. He sets down his phone, asking curiously, “How are you this relaxed about it?”

Jongin takes another bite of chicken wing, the ‘comfort food’ bought for him by the mocking duo, and shrugs. Kyungsoo did warn him that they edged on the side of steamy for a K-drama kiss, as opposed to the awkward, mannequin-still approach. But the angle, the hand placement, his focus on Jihyun’s upper lip: “Simple. That’s not how Kyungsoo kisses.” 

Chanyeol and Sehun let out a disdainful “eyyyy” and lean away from him on the couch. “I’d ask what details are different, but do I really want to know?” Sehun philosophizes, pretending to think with a finger tapping on his chin, before sharply replying, “No. No, I don’t.”

“Such a disappointment after last week’s dramatics,” Chanyeol complains. When the preview of the kiss had played at the end of the show, Jongin had been unprepared and shot up out of his seat, spitting his drink everywhere and rattling off his knee jerk reaction. It was too early in the drama for this kind of kiss, wasn’t it?? Wouldn’t it suggest they’d continue upping the ante with future romantic moments? Were they gonna sneak in a bed scene?

Sehun and Chanyeol had gotten a hoot out of it, hurling all kinds of teasing comments at him and making a ruckus, enough that Minseok said, “Next week, I’m watching alone. I’m invested in this story and don’t want my viewing experience disrupted by rants and raves.” True to his word, the eldest hyung stayed in the other dorm to watch tonight’s episode in peace.

But this week is different. Jongin knows Kyungsoo’s real kisses are for him and him alone, and if people want to swoon over this WonShim couple’s smooch, well that’s just proof of how good an actor Kyungsoo is. Jongin is so proud of how well he’s doing in the challenging dual role of crown prince and poor farmer. The show isn’t perfect, but the cinematography is top notch, and it’s done a great job leaving viewers wanting more each time, both from the storyline and from the charming main lead, of course. As if on cue, Kyungsoo walks through the dorm’s front door just as the episode ends, recap photos and previews rolling on the screen.

“Hey, you missed your big make out scene,” Sehun tells him while Chanyeol wolf whistles obnoxiously.

“Ah, how was it?” Kyungsoo asks, toeing off his shoes in the front hallway and glancing at Jongin alone, like his is the only opinion in the world that matters. There’s a nervousness to his smile.

“You did great, babe,” Jongin says warmly, summoning him over to the couch. With a pleased grin, Kyungsoo walks over and settles in, half on Jongin’s lap despite all the room available on the long sofa. “The guys were curious how you  _ really _ kiss, though,” Jongin says with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

“No we weren’t!” Sehun protests, but Kyungsoo has already caught on to Jongin’s intentions and is pulling him in for a sincere kiss. Fingers thread through Jongin’s hair as Kyungsoo captures his lower lip, and Jongin can’t help but smile into the kiss, enjoying the brush of their mouths.

A pillow sails through the air and whops them straight in the face, interrupting their liplock. Jongin looks to figure out which one threw it, posed to toss it back at them, but Chanhun have both scattered, rushing to their rooms with a cackle.

“If you two won’t get a room, then we will,” yells Chanyeol as he shuts his door behind him.

Jongin snorts and turns back to Kyungsoo, both of them settling comfortably into the sofa to just talk. “So, how was tap practice?”

“Not bad. I’m a little rusty, but it’s coming back to me.” Kyungsoo rolls his right ankle out with his hand, stretching and massaging the muscles. He’s been preparing extra hard for the Swing Kids showcase in a few weeks where he’s expected to do a full tap number.

Jongin takes his boyfriend’s foot in his hand and does his best to ease away the ache with a relaxing foot massage. “I wish I could be there to see it live,” he says with a pout.

“I’m gonna be nervous enough without Kai, dance god extraordinaire, watching me from the audience,” Kyungsoo quips, smile on his lips as he leans back, closing his eyes and enjoying the way Jongin’s thumb smooths out the muscles in the arch of his foot. “You’ll have to be honest with me afterward. If you think it’s any good or not.”

“It’ll be great,” Jongin insists. “You’re gonna knock ‘em dead.”

“I’ll want the truth, I’m serious.”

“So am I. You’ll be amazing, I know it.”

Kyungsoo gives a doubtful hum but lets the topic drop, fully relaxed in Jongin’s care. A few minutes later, and he looks almost ready to knock out to sleep. Jongin grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and nestles in beside him, tucking the blanket around them both. Kyungsoo turns to curl into his chest, and Jongin drops a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Soo?”

“Hmm?”

“It was only episode 9. How many more kisses are there?”

Kyungsoo lets out a silent chuckle. “A few more. You pressed?”

“No.” The abrupt answer and silence that follows causes Kyungsoo to chuckle again. He pulls Jongin closer, nuzzling into his collarbone, in lieu of any more discussion. It works, as Jongin relaxes once more. Nothing job-related should bother him when he’s got Soo cuddled this close. Peaceful, the two fall asleep in each other’s arms.

\---

Kyungsoo is actually home for once and able to watch the second-to-last episode with the members. Which sounds like fun, and was. Until Prince Yool’s nostalgic scene with his private guard Dong Yoo. The tenor of the room gets remarkably uncomfortable after that. While Minseok sobs, Jongin stews, and everyone else keeps glancing nervously between him and Kyungsoo. When the episode ends, the first words out of Jongin’s mouth are:

“Okay, what the hell was that.”

Quickly, the rest of the members scurry out of the room, mumbling g’nights to each other. Jongdae pats Kyungsoo on the knee when he passes by with a “good luck” muttered under his breath.

“What?”

Jongin grabs the remote and rewinds the show back, past a weeping Prince Yool and to the start of the forest battle flashback. “So this personal guard clearly wants to bang you.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

“Which, I can’t exactly fault him for. But he basically confesses his love to you here in the battlefield.”

“That’s just the script, Jongin.”

“It’s got gay written all over it.”

“It does not,” Kyungsoo counters.

_ “It’s pretty gay, Soo.” _ Sehun’s voice carries from behind the safety of his closed bedroom door.

“Thank you!” Jongin exclaims, throwing a hand in the air in triumph.

_ “I totes ship the prince and his guard now. Gonna write a fanfic about it.” _

“I will shaving cream your entire room if you do, you dick!” Jongin hurls a pillow at the door, and Sehun yips as it rattles against his eavesdropping ear. They can hear shuffling footsteps move away from the door and Jongin’s wrath. Kyungsoo has a hand over his mouth, doing a piss poor job at hiding his amusement. Jongin presses on.

“And then this part!” He fast-forwards the show to the next flashback sequence.

“What, the training scene?”

“You mean LOVE SCENE.”

“What?” Kyungsoo dissolves into open giggles, cheeks dusting pink. “Oh come on. We’re just... sword fighting.”

“...are you purposefully making a joke about dickplay right now?” Jongin’s eyes are wide as saucers as Kyungsoo shrugs and gives him a mischievous smile. “Do Kyungsoo!”

He’s having entirely too much fun at Jongin’s expense, but Jongin can’t help but crack a smile too when Soo looks so cute, biting into his lower lip to keep the chuckles under control. “I can’t believe you’re grilling me on this instead of my kisses with Jihyun.”

Jongin flaps his hand dismissively. “She’s no threat. You love bottoming too much.”

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to look at him agape. He reaches out to twist one of Jongin’s nipples through his shirt in mock retaliation, making him squeal and sending them both into wrestling mode on the couch. Kyungsoo wins because he’s willing to fight dirty, going straight to Jongin’s pits to tickle him and quickly sitting on top of his chest to keep him pinned down while he continues his attack. “While true, you sound a little too smug about it. And for that, I’m not letting you in my ass for the next two weeks.”

Jongin finally gets a hand free and fights fire with fire, tickling Kyungsoo’s sides and drawing giggly shrieks until he scrambles back out of reach. “Tickle truce!” Jongin exclaims, hands up in front of himself defensively, and the other nods. They both sag back in their seats, out of breath. Jongin digs around in the couch and finds the remote to cue up the show again, doggedly determined to get back on track and prove his point.

“Look at this face! Prince Lee Yool is a cold, no-nonsense kind of guy. Why is he so giddy with this Dong Yoo fellow? I’ll tell you why: because this isn’t Yool. No, this is Do Kyungsoo right here and you’re  _ flustered _ .”

Kyungsoo facepalms, shaking his head back and forth with lips pursed into a grin. On screen, Dong Yoo and Lee Yool clash batons and share some slow-mo smiles.

“See?? That look on your face: You are  _ affected. _ ”

Kyungsoo removes his hand from his face and cocks his head to the side, studying himself on screen. “It does look that way, doesn’t it?”

It’s not a denial. Jongin irrationally wants to hunt down this actor dude and punch him in the face for stealing a real smile out of his boyfriend. The tension in his arms must convey these feelings because Kyungsoo takes one look at him cracking his knuckles and sighs, rolling his eyes.

“He’s straight, okay, calm down.”

“And exactly how did you find that out??”

“Because he was regularly texting his  _ wife  _ between takes, alright?” Kyungsoo settles a warm hand on Jongin’s thigh, petting him reassuringly. It soothes him a little.

Deep down, he knows there’s nothing to worry about, but he’ll gladly milk it for a little more attention. “...guy could still be bi,” he pouts.

“About that…” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I may have, uh, added some depth to Lee Yool’s character.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “Meaning…?”

“Meaning I’m secretly glad you caught on to the potential suggestion that there might’ve been more than friendship between Yool and Dong Yoo. Just a heads up, that idea is gonna, uh, be expounded upon next episode.”

“There’s more??”

“Not with him! I just… the script already seemed set up for it in a lot of ways, so I suggested we go all the way in dropping hints that Yool is maybe… not totally straight. The director was actually pretty progressive and thought it was worth palace discussion, too, so yeah. There’ll be a rumor that Yool’s gay in the final episode. It’s a false rumor, of course, but given that he wouldn’t sleep with the crown princess and there was this extra close relationship with his guard… yeah, I wanted to leave room for reasonable doubt that maybe he did have a thing for him and Yool swings both ways.” 

Jongin pauses, taking it all in. “A little heads up on that would’ve been nice?”

Kyungsoo rubs his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, I just really wanted your honest reaction? Everyone’s always praising me, you included, and I’ve started worrying that maybe I’m not really worth that. I mean, I felt like you’d say I did a great job and you got that vibe from it whether you really did or not, if you knew what I was going for. This way was… a lot more reassuring that I pulled it off. I’m sorry, that was kinda selfish of me.”

Jongin takes his hand and laces their fingers together. “People tell you you’re amazing all the time because you really are, Soo,” he says softly. “I’m not just fawning over you because I love you. I’m impressed, every day, by how talented you are.”

Kyungsoo gives him an appreciative smile, doe eyes full of tenderness, and kisses him firmly on the mouth. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But you owe me one now, geez.”

“Okay, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Soon.”

\---

The drama ends with great fanfare and fabulous ratings. Kyungsoo scores a whole new swath of fans, notably “aunties” who seem to have conflicting maternal and sexual feelings for him. The expanded demographic is fantastic momentum for his future success in both acting and endorsements, and Jongin, as Kyungsoo’s #1 fan, couldn’t be happier for his success. He wishes he could go to the company dinner to celebrate alongside his man, but they’re used to the reality that this is out of bounds. He sits patiently at home in his room, reading an old favorite novel while he waits for Kyungsoo to get in.

It’s almost midnight when there’s a knock on his bedroom door. Strange, no one around here ever knocks. Jongin sets down his book on the bedside table and gets up to open the door.

Standing on the other side, with his hands clasped behind his back, is Kyungsoo. Dressed from head to toe in his Crown Prince outfit. Jongin gawks, eyes running over the royal robe, amazed at how strikingly handsome he looks. The impact in person is easily twice as strong as on screen, which is saying something because Kyungsoo already looked  _ insanely  _ hot on TV.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Kyungsoo sternly clears his throat and asks in his deep sageuk voice, “Are you going to to invite me in or are you going to keep your prince standing outside your door all night?”

Words fail him, so Jongin simply steps to the side and gestures for Kyungsoo to come inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. Kyungsoo paces leisurely into the room, hands still clasped behind him, before turning and staring straight into Jongin’s eyes.

“Oh my god you look hot, Soo.” He quickly closes the distance and reaches out to stroke down the sleeve of his robe, but Kyungsoo swats his hand away.

“Oh-ho! I didn’t give you permission to touch me.”

Jongin can’t help but internally fanboy at the words. His adrenaline spikes as he tries to discern what exactly is going on. Are they roleplaying this all the way through? What character is Jongin supposed to be? And is his heart strong enough to survive a dom prince Soo in his bedroom?

Kyungsoo takes a step forward and lightly pushes Jongin backwards so he sits down on his bed with a light bounce. “You’re quiet. Are you feeling uncomfortable right now?”

Jongin slowly shakes his head no, enthralled by the Lee Yool voice and mannerisms.

“Good.” Staring down at him with dark, heavy brows, Kyungsoo grasps the tie on his robe and slowly pulls until the bow comes undone and…

Oh holy fuck. He’s totally naked underneath.

The navy blue robe hangs loosely on Kyungsoo’s frame, flashes of soft pale skin visible along an angle from his chest down to his thigh, the heavy center portion of the robe still covering the ultimate prize that Jongin really wants to see. Kyungsoo starts to slip it off one shoulder and Jongin objects.

“No, leave it on, Highness.”

Kyungsoo smirks at the formal address, but speaks to Jongin in his usual voice. “It’s just on loan, Jongin.”

“I don’t care, you  _ have _ to fuck me in it.”

“I had to plead with a staff member to let me use it for a day. That’s already a generous favor from her, I’m  _ not _ returning it with cum stains.”

“I’ll get it dry cleaned.”

“This isn’t exactly inconspicuous clothing. They’ll know who had it last and what I did in it, you ain’t slick.”

Still sitting on the bed but unable to hold back any longer, Jongin reaches forward, sliding a hand inside the silk robe and along the small of Kyungsoo’s back, gently pulling him to the edge of the mattress without any protest. “I thought you were here to make it up to me~” he singsongs, placing a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s rib cage, dropping more sensual pecks one by one further south toward his navel. As he nuzzles along this path, Jongin brushes aside the robe until he’s fully inside it and the heavy cloth is billowing around him. He can feel his boyfriend’s breath hitch above him as he sucks progressively sloppier kisses down the dark trail of hair that leads to Kyungsoo’s rapidly filling cock, and finally sinks down on it with a long, slow suck.

“Mmmm,” Kyungsoo gives a satisfied groan, enjoying the wet warmth of Jongin’s mouth around him. “Fine, we can leave the robe on for a bit. But--ah, yeah, like that,” he praises as Jongin runs his tongue in zigzag patterns up the length of his cock, “but you have to tell me when you’re getting close so I can get out of it in time.”

Jongin pulls off his dick with a wet pop. “Deal.” He scooches further onto the edge of the bed and grabs Kyungsoo by the ass to maneuver him so he has one leg between Jongin’s seated thighs, allowing him to rut against Kyungsoo as he swallows him back down, deepthroating him and drawing a rough moan from Kyungsoo’s lips. The friction feels good on Jongin’s aching erection, especially when Kyungsoo helps him out by pressing his leg more firmly again his cock. He’s still in sweatpants, but quickly fixes that, yanking them off while continuing to skillfully blow Kyungsoo at a steady rhythm.

Once he’s bare from the waist down, Jongin lays back on the mattress, tugging Kyungsoo up to kneel onto the bed over him on all fours. The royal robe drapes around him so completely, it’s almost pitch dark, but Jongin’s mouth finds Kyungsoo’s cock again easily. With both hands, Jongin kneads his ass, pulling him forward to encourage him to fuck his mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Kyungsoo grunts in appreciation, letting his hips go at will, thrusting in and out of Jongin’s willing mouth. Jongin lets his hands roam up and down Kyungsoo’s smooth thighs, enjoying the softness of his skin and the flex of muscles underneath as he keeps pistoning forth, cramming his cock further down Jongin’s throat with each thrust.

He can taste the tang of precum on his tongue now, and Kyungsoo’s rasps pitch higher than before. Recognizing the signs that Kyungsoo’s on the brink of orgasm, Jongin moves off of his cock and crawls his way out from underneath Kyungsoo and the flowy robe to get the lube in the bedside drawer. He yanks his shirt off overhead, procures the bottle of lube, and squeezes some onto his fingers, wasting no time rolling onto his back and working two digits into his own ass with a shaky exhale.

Kyungsoo watches him with hungry eyes, fidgeting with the ikseongwan on his head, trying to remove the hat. “Why aren’t you letting me do that?” he asks, voice laced with lust as he stares at the fingers pumping in and out of Jongin’s ass.

“Because,” Jongin says, voice breathy from the stimulation, “your sleeves are too long. Can’t get lube all over them.”

“I think I’m past caring about that.” He succeeds in getting the hat off, and Jongin gapes at the sangtu underneath.

“You did the wig and all,” he says with awe.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies, still distracted by Jongin’s fingers now scissoring open his ass. “You deserve the best, wanted to give you the whole package.” It’s such a sweet sentiment, that his boyfriend would go through all this trouble for him. It makes Jongin feel incredibly special, pure fondness swelling in his chest.

In his reverie, Jongin’s fingers still, and Kyungsoo capitalizes on the moment, brushing them aside and replacing them with his tongue. With a ragged moan, Jongin grips the pillow under his head with both hands, pulling his feet up to rest either side of Kyungsoo’s shoulders so he can give him better access. Kyungsoo laps over the rim several times, tongue swirling in intricate patterns, before pressing inside with the firm point of his tongue, leaving Jongin a babbling mess as he plunges it rhymically in and out of his hole. Looking down between his legs to see the prince of Joseon with his fancy man bun and all, focused on eating him out, is almost too much. The visual alone nearly sends him over the edge.

Jongin’s feet slip off and he splays his legs out, grabbing Kyungsoo by the sangtu and pulling him up. “Now, please,” he begs, almost incoherent with desire.

Kyungsoo nods, bumping their foreheads together and moving the robe to flutter out on either side of Jongin as he lowers himself down, cock slipping along the seam of his ass. Jongin reaches between them and guides him home, relishing how full he feels once Kyungsoo’s all the way inside.

They’re both too worked up to take it slow. Jongin is mouthing along Kyungsoo’s neck as he grunts with the effort of each powerful thrust, jolting Jongin up the mattress each time. The silky robe dances across their skin, swishing with each movement, a tantalizingly soft touch that exhilarates Jongin’s senses and makes him feel wholly surrounded by his lover’s caresses brushing up and down his sides.

He stares at Kyungsoo’s brows knitted in concentration and eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, beads of sweat tracing down his sideburns. Jongin strokes over the mesh headband along his hairline and thumbs over Kyungsoo’s plush lower lip, admiring how incredible he looks as a wrecked royal prince. When Kyungsoo sucks his thumb into his mouth and opens his eyes to pin him down with an intense stare under wild brows, Jongin feels the building pleasure begin to race faster through his body and cries out. “I’m gonna-- Soo, I’m--”

Kyungsoo pulls out and away just in time, rapidly shedding the robe to pool at the end of the bed. Jongin whines as he feels the crest of pure pleasure recede but then Kyungsoo is there again, falling forward and pushing roughly back inside of him. Now unhindered by the heavy cloth, he balances one hand on the mattress and with the other, presses one of Jongin’s knees up to his chest to fuck in deeper, each stroke of his hard cock bringing Jongin closer to orgasm as the wave of ecstasy swells within him again. With Kyungsoo’s hands occupied, Jongin reaches between them and gives a few erratic tugs to help himself wholly come undone. His release bursts forth in long drags and falls hot on his skin, his ass clenching with each spasm around Kyungsoo’s thick cock. He curses and empties himself inside of Jongin shortly after, giving a few last slow thrusts before grinding to a halt.

Panting, Kyungsoo collapses on his broad chest, and Jongin holds him close as they come down from their high. “You’re a naughty prince,” Jongin teases, flicking the sangtu that’s currently tickling his chin.

" _Your_ naughty prince,” Kyungsoo mumbles tiredly, pecking Jongin’s pec. He heaves himself up a moment later and Jongin breaks into a laugh.

“What?”

“You have some unmentionable substance in your manggeon, Wangseja,” he teases, pointing at a smear of cum along the edge of the mesh headband.

“Ugh, at least I can wash that out in the sink,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “Help me get all this off. The wig is itchy.”

They clean up and Jongin helps Kyungsoo lay out all the components of his borrowed wardrobe neatly on top of the dresser. The pieces of Lee Yool. Looking over each of them, Jongin mumbles, “I may need to order these for future cosplay.”

Kyungsoo hip checks him playfully. “Only if you wear it next time. You’ve got 12 days for it to come in,” he teases, reminding him of the countdown til it’s open season on his ass again.

“Like you wouldn’t bend over tomorrow if I played my cards right.” Jongin backhugs him, giving his tush a quick hump and pressing a kiss to his temple as they both snicker. They stand contentedly in each other’s embrace for a quiet moment. He massages Kyungsoo’s scalp to relieve the ache from the wig, and the actor purrs at the touch. “So, I wonder how many people will show up at our fansigns now wanting to talk about Prince Yool and WonShim couple.”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Maybe a few here and there. Are you gonna get pouty about it?”

“I’ll try not to.” It’s an honest reply.

Kyungsoo spins around in Jongin’s arms and loops his hands around his neck. “Jongin,” he says with soft eyes staring straight into his. “I was hers for 100 days, but I’ll be yours for a 100 years.”

He seals the promise with a kiss, and Jongin knows their love story beats a kdrama’s any day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
>   * Minseok obviously watched all of 100 Days My Prince and I love him for it, lol. He talked about it both on stage in Manila in Oct and then at the DMUMT [press conference](https://www.soompi.com/article/1255859wpp/exo-members-praise-d-o-s-acting-react-kiss-scenes-100-days-prince) on Nov 1.
>   * Y'all, [this smile at the guard](https://imgur.com/Vm3nRXt) is the one that drove Jongin nuts XD
>   * Kyungsoo’s co-star who played his personal guard, Do Ji-han, has been [rumored to be married](https://channel-korea.com/do-ji-han-profile/2/) but there’s never been confirmation of this.
>   * I didn’t get to work it in, but Kim Seonho (police guy Soo was rumored to be gay with in the very last episode) really said “It was an honor to come out like that with Kyungsoo like a lover” in [an interview](https://twitter.com/serenadyo/status/1062538874688139264) earlier this week. And literally the same day that interview was released, Kaisoo [went out to eat](https://twitter.com/DeeDotOhDot/status/1062635017560449024) publicly for the first time since like Valentine’s Day 2014, hallelujah, wow, my soul ascends.
> 

> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I LOVE KAISOO. Btw, yes, I went meta with Sehun talking about writing a 100DMP fanfic with Yool and his guard. I've been writing one for months before that sequence ever happened, hahaha. Big thanks to adtoyks, my dear friend who spazzed with me throughout 100DMP watching and beta'd this :-* Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed the fic, and come follow me on Twitter if you wanna spazz about Kaisoo!
> 
> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)


End file.
